In an existing mobile communication system such as a 4G network, mobility management of a user equipment (UE) is implemented based on a downlink, the general process thereof being as below: a network side equipment transmits a cell measurement signaling carrying measurement rules to the UE; a terminal detects downlink data of an access cell or adjacent cell according to the measurement rules, obtains a measurement result and transmits the measurement result to the network side equipment; and the network side equipment selects, for the UE, a target cell with better communication performance when deciding that the UE needs cell handover according to the measurement result.
However, when the UE is in a scene moving at high speed such as a train running at high speed, cell change needs to be quickly carried out because of quick change of a geographical position. Due to a complex information interaction process, adoption of a downlink mobility management method in the related art may cause a series of problems, for example, failure of timely cell change, excessive signaling overhead and power consumption caused by frequent cell measurement, and incidental call drop or network drop and so on, which has a negative effect on the use experience of the UE.